


Satisfactory

by botgal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Horuss on the other hand..., Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Post-Break Up, Rebound, Rebound Sex, Rufioh isn't a satisfying lover, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botgal/pseuds/botgal
Summary: Damara laments on certain unsatisfying aspects of her past relationship with Rufioh.And finds herself landing a far more satisfying time when comforting her ex's new ex.





	Satisfactory

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, now you all know for sure. I'm Damruss trash. Enjoy yet another rarepair that I write for.

For all the hype that's played up around him, you know for a fact that Rufioh Nitram is not a generous lover.

Most people look at him and assume that he's a suave, elegant lover. Like you'd see in those certain pail vids. There's no doubt he looks the part, well-built and tall. With a bulge not to be sneered at. Despite the 'bishie' image most undoubtedly have of him, he looks very much like someone to be satisfied with.

Until you realized that he had about as much stamina on the platform as an out of shape athlete trying a triathlon. Marathon? Try 100 meter sprint. He has the gall to look so big and tough, and then when he gets to it, he's panting on the bed while all you're left with is a nookful of bronze and a distinct lack of satisfaction. And he doesn't even have the decency to try to suck or jerk you off after he's done. Citing he's 'not sure how to do it right for other people'.

Ass.

That is one of the many things you find that you honestly don't miss with him now you've broken up. You like to tell him you're still friends, but honestly, you like to stick around just to watch him squirm over everything. Especially his sure to fail relationship with that sweaty strongman.

You never thought much of Horuss, save for being a big, strong, quiet sort of person who was severely angry. Until you found out Rufioh had been initiating sloppy makeouts with him behind your back. Then you got so pissed at him you wanted to burn him to ashes.

Even so, once that had passed... you felt nothing. Like everyone else, you liked to make fun of him by saying things he certainly wouldn't understand in your language since he, like everyone else, had no idea what it was you were saying, even after three sweeps in game and eternity in the Bubbles. You suppose he's been making efforts, with all his attempted and failed versions of various translators that always inevitably failed him. Aside from that, you never really thought much of him.

So honestly, you don't know why you went to him when Rufioh finally manned up enough to dump him after all these millenia in these bubbles. Ass. You honestly don't really know why you took him to a memory of your hive and dragged him up and poured him a cup of hot tea, though you did. You really don't know why you sat and listened to him as he cried over Rufioh and patted him on the back as he lamented where everything could have gone wrong and what he did to make him grow tired of him.

And you don't know why you're currently straddling his lap on your platform and have your tongue shoved halfway down his throat.

Even with his gloves you can feel the barely restrained strength of his hands as one runs over your back and the other cups your ass. You're actually being careful not to cut each other on your teeth, just focusing on the contrasting hot and cool of your mouths while you let him suckle on your tongue and you try to rub on his.

Despite all the teasing, you never thought you'd see the day he was actually (accidentally) ripping your schoolgirl uniform off you in his hands, or that you'd see the broad, ripping muscle of his chest as you peeled off the leather of his steampunk getup.

You suppose he must have been the one doing a lot of the work in the sexual part of his and Rufioh's trainwreck of a matespritship, because you know for damn sure that Rufioh never fingered you like Horuss does as you're running your mouth up and down along his monstrosity of a bulge. It's so huge, you honestly wonder how in the world that thing fits in his sheathe. You try to get it all in your mouth at one point, and fail spectacularly as you pull back with blue material mixed with your saliva dripping down your chin. You're trying to suck him off, so used to pathetic fairy boy and his maximum stamina of a minute, and Horuss is still just breathing heavily, while your thighs are trembling with him three fingers deep in your nook. Somehow, the thick, heavy way he calls this '100d' and 'obscene' seems to only add to the moment.

When you finally don't think you can try to choke down any more of his bulge, you wind up in his lap with your bulge twining and tracing random shapes in your material on his muscled abs. He's certainly not a bodybuilder for nothing, from what you're seeing. You're biting down hard on your lower lip as his bulge strokes slowly over your aching nook, before you finally have enough and grab hold of it. Sinking down to take him inch by inch into you.

By the time you manage to bottom out, you had been half expecting you wouldn't be able to take much more. Though not quite as freakish as some bulges you might see on pail vids, you're definitely certain he makes up for it in sheer size. A single flick of the monstrosity inside you has you arching your back and pressing your chest into his. You raggedly gasp East Beforan obscenities into his ear, digging your claws into his back as you try to shift your hips to feel that movement in you again.

You summon up your best, least accented Beforan and grunt to him not to move as you start to ride his bulge. You can feel the press of him with every rise and dip of your hips, his bulge curling and dragging at your inner walls out of his control. For all his naivety, at least he knows when to do as he's told. Without his stupid headgear, you can see through half-lidded eyes the way his eyelids mostly close in concentration, teeth clenched as he tries to obey. You still feel an occasional bit of force as his hips buck into you, but considering the situation, you really don't find yourself particularly minding.

You move more and more erratically, feeling the lashing of his bulge against your walls as you lower yourself onto him over and over. Until, at last, you can feel your nook spasming as you release a spurt of burgundy material onto his bulge and abs from your nook and bulge.

You sit there a few moments, riding out the sensations of your orgasm until at last it ceased, and you're left panting. You're so calm in the moment, you let out a surprised sort of squeak when you feel the sudden twitch of his bulge inside you again. It's with a start that you realize you never felt any gush of material, and by the strained, flushed expression on his face, you realize he's still yet to cum himself.

Despite the unexpected nature of this brief thing (is this a fling? a rebound? you're not certain), you feel he's performed (and obeyed) well enough to deserve a release. With a lean upwards towards him, you breathe your slightly choppy words gently next to his ear. He wants his release? He can have it, but now he'll have to put in the work.

And fuck does he ever put in the work.

Almost before you realize what's happening, you're on your back, your knees are hooked over his shoulders, and you're being pounded senseless into the platform.

You would think someone like him would be grunting and quiet as he works, but no. He's groaning aloud and panting words at you between strokes of his bulge. 'Good girl' 'good little filly' 'ever so tight and hot'. It may not be conventional dirty talk, but you'll take it.

The cool of his bulge is such a sharp contrast to the heat of your nook, but somehow that just seems to rile something in you. You're grasping the sheets beneath you and squealing like you don't think you have before. Building up orgasm after orgasm as he seems to just keep going.

At one point you realize you've shifted positions, and you're suddenly on your front, ass in the air as he's taking you like an animal. Forget Rufioh with his barely able to keep a hard-on for long enough to get himself off, you're pretty certain you're getting more orgasms out of this one fuck than you had in your entire old relationship with flyboy.

You feel some splashes of cold enter your nook here and there, but nothing like you think of a real orgasm. For a long while it feels like the only thing you can think of. Just the steady, wet slaps of your hips meeting and the wave after wave of cool and hot in you, even the ever steady changes in position as you spread your flexible legs for him any way you can think of.

Until, at last, you can feel him stiffening up, his last few thrusts going slower and harder. And you do something that surprises even you.

Just as he's getting down to his last few thrusts, you grab him by the neck and pull him down into a hot, breathless kiss. He makes a muffled sound in surprise, but then he wraps his arms around you and pulls you flush up to him, just as he floods your nook with cold, blue material. It feels like you've just opened up the floodgates, just a great, long gush of material that explodes into you with a force that's just enough to urge open your seedflap and draw as much of him as your body can manage into your waiting gene bladder. All the rest leaking out around his bulge and onto the platform beneath you both.

You hold on, legs tense around him, as you kiss him long and hard throughout the thing, only letting go once your seedflap is closed up again.

You don't mind when he collapses half on top of you, you're feeling so warm that the chill of his body actually feels nice. You can feel the slight bulge in your body where his material and yours currently rests as you lie there. Your hand absently plays with his messed up ponytail as you ponder just how backed up he must have been to have had so much in him.

When he tries to shift away from you, you curl an arm around his shoulder. You're nowhere near strong enough to hold him down with you, but he takes the hint and stays. Nuzzling into your shoulder as he catches his breath.

Lying there, actually satisfied, with him beside you, you actually feel good. Better than you have in a long time, as a matter of fact.

… Perhaps you might try to convince him to make this a regular thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated~


End file.
